


Fake Prada

by KeJae



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJae/pseuds/KeJae
Summary: “We deal with a lot of knockoffs. Ask me what I know about a Prada bag sometime.” Peter’s knowledge of fakes and Prada finally come into play!





	1. Discovering Fakes

****

*******

**“We deal with a lot of knockoffs.  Ask me what I know about a Prada bag sometime.”**

Meandering through the store after his wife, Peter wasn’t particularly interested in the fancy products.  Most were out of their price range, and the few that were remotely affordable didn’t feel right for Elizabeth.  Still, he watched her ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ over the products as she shopped for a client.  It was one of those odd errands she had been sent on, and she managed to talk Peter into accompanying her for the pleasure of spending time with him while he was available.

Bored by the shopping aspect of their time together, Peter distracted himself by people watching.  It was more interesting and held his attention better than the feminine inspired products did.

When a gust of something like expensive perfume hit him, Peter turned to pay attention to the woman who had just entered the shop.  He noticed that something was off with the scent, it was close, but a knock off.  The question was whether or not it was a legal knock off.

She meandered around for a moment before disappearing into the back of the store where he could hear her greet an employee as a friend.  His eavesdropping explained why she was there, but didn’t answer his questions pertaining to the authenticity of her perfume.

Returning his focus to his wife, he smiled as she asked him for his opinion.  “It’s probably nice for someone, but it doesn’t… feel like you.”  He was careful with his wording.  She deserved the best, but some things just didn’t fit _her._   His wife was unique and special, so she deserved something that highlighted her.  Not something designed to suit someone else.

Teasing him, she pretended to be offended.  “Are you saying I don’t deserve Prada?”

“The devil wears Prada, you deserve something better.”  He played along with a humorous expression.  “Besides, you’d be surprised how many Prada’s get knocked off making them less unique and special, you deserve better than that.”

Smiling to reveal that she had been messing with him, Elizabeth liked his response.  “Nice save, hon.”

Laughing with her, Peter barely saw what happened next coming, but there wasn’t time to react. 

Elizabeth turned around and ran right into the woman from before, the one with the knock off perfume.

Apologizing, Elizabeth tried to keep the peace, but it didn’t work. 

The woman looked aghast as she realized her outfit had been doused with the expensive perfume she had opened to smell.  It was the real thing, and would be pricey to pay for.  “You… how could you.  You just spilled that all over me!”  Then she went into a rude rant blaming everything on Elizabeth, even though she was the one who had come up behind her as she was moving.

Stunned, Elizabeth hadn’t expected to be treated so poorly, especially when it was a mutually caused accident and she had apologized for her part in it.

 “Excuse me, ma’am?”  Peter broke in carefully. 

For a moment, Elizabeth expected Peter to come to her defense, but then she was surprised at how he reacted to the woman turning her look of furry on him.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I believe your bag there is an illegal knock off.”

Landing into him, the woman let him know what she thought of him.  “And don’t you think I’m going to fall for your ploy that my Prada is fake.  That isn’t going to prevent me from charging you and your wife for this dress while my friend charges you for the perfume!”

Pulling his badge, Peter quieted her rant rather quickly.  “Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI White Collar.  Your perfume is also a knock off.”

Spluttering, the woman was torn between telling him off, and believing him, because his badge looked rather real.

Observing from the sidelines, Elizabeth felt a little forgotten.  Peter had zoned in on the potential crime, and had seemingly overlooked how the woman had mistreated his wife.

Waiting patiently by, she listened as Peter was allowed to see the woman’s purse.  Showing her it was a fake, he was walking her through the basic points.

 “See, the zipper pull here has threads sticking off at the top, and the seams aren’t perfectly spaced.  That flaw is carried over here to the end of the purse, here at the corner, and again here along the zipper.”  Peter carefully pointed with a pen.  “The metal décor doesn’t match, this one is darker with a different logo embedded in it, and several have rust along the edges.  Your logo on the front is material instead of the metal that is required for an authentic Prada, and there is no notch in the R indicating that they used the wrong font, which also explains the spacing being off balance.  Those aren’t even mentioning the challenge you had with the zipper when you tried to prove its authenticity, or the problems with the liner that I can now see close up.”  Peter laid out the facts carefully with each one being something proven with the bag itself.  

As the woman got closer to tears, Elizabeth began to feel torn.  On one side, the woman had been very rude and unnecessary in her behavior, but on the other, she had been taken advantage of by someone and was obviously feeling violated.  Based on the shocked expression she was wearing, this series of reveals was going to take some adjusting to before she would know how to handle them.

Even as Peter glanced at her with an almost helpless expression, she was proud of her brilliant and cool headed FBI Agent.   He had taken the brunt of the woman’s anger, caught a crime, and was working his way through the uncomfortable situation.  Anger he could handle, but crying?  His lack of skill with women in general was adorable.

As the manager approached, Peter and the woman turned their focus to her.

“I believe there was an issue over here with a spilled perfume bottle?”  She let them know that she had been watching and only another customer had prevented her from participating in the conversation sooner.

The woman was less angry about the perfume and rather flustered in general.  Suddenly questioning the validity of her wardrobe, she was less worried about a single article. 

Peter calmly described the situation exactly as the manager had witnessed it. 

Discussing options with the manager, Peter settled on the cost of the perfume being split evenly, while the woman got to keep the remaining perfume to cover the expense of the dress.  With all parties in agreement, the situation began to dissolve. 

With the expenses covered and the perfumed wrapped to finalize the sale, the manager left them to return to her work.

Trying to get a little more information from the woman and stem her tears, Peter kept his focus on business.  Asking her where she bought the bag, if it had a dust cover, what the authentication card looked like, and other questions that could help discover the source, he put together a basic lead to follow.

Then he had to ask, “Did you purchase your perfume at the same store?”

Looking horrified, the woman remembered that he had mentioned her perfume being a knock off too.  Getting angry through her tears, she worried how many things she had purchased from them that were fake.

Soothing her frustrations, Peter asked if she could compile any receipts and perhaps a few articles to bring down to the Federal Plaza building for them to use as evidence.  Promising that all would be returned to her, he gave her his card and some last advice to help her handle the situation.

Throwing in some suggestions about calming tea and the pleasure of justice being served, Elizabeth tried to help one last time before the woman left.

Free to continue their shopping, Elizabeth watched Peter as he suddenly realized that his actions could have come off with the appearance of ignoring his wife.  “Should I ask what my punishment is?”

Laughing as she kissed him, Elizabeth let him know that she wasn’t angry with him.  “Hmm, I might have to think on that.”  Her expression was mischievous.  “She did give you a good run, and you were so kind to turn her anger onto yourself.”

“Would it help if I remind you what will happen should this case go official?”  At her amused glance he continued.  “Neal will quiz me on fashion, which would lead to comments about my suits, and that would evolve into other general teasing.”  Peter hoped she wouldn’t make him suffer too badly.  “Perhaps I can add in the promise of lunch for the two of us to help make up for this interruption?”

 “Ooh, that does help.  When this case is over, you’ll have to bring Neal along so that he can tell me how everything progressed from his perspective.”  She grinned evilly at Peter’s expression.

Peter knew he was getting off too easy before.  “Oh, so that is how you’re going to play this.”  Shaking his head, he still couldn’t help but smile.  Being teased by his wife and best friend over lunch wasn’t too bad.

“You know you love it.”  She grinned impudently up at her husband.  It was entertaining to see him flounder around women, but a lot more fun to watch his teasing banter with Neal.  The con brought a competitive spark to her husband like almost nothing else did.

Kissing her, Peter whispered.  “You can be quite the minx Mrs. Burke.”

Finishing their shopping, the two continued through a lazy afternoon.  Peter wanted to begin researching, but that could at least wait until Monday.  The case wasn’t even official, and he had a beautiful wife to pay attention to.

*******

Standing in the office on Monday, Peter had researched the information.  He was certain they could close the case, they just needed their star witness to show up.

Moving to stand beside him as he arrived, Neal said “Well, you told me to ask you what you knew about Prada, I guess now I get to find out.” 

Peter wasn’t amused.  “Very funny, Neal.”

Smiling, Neal enjoyed heckling Peter.  It was just another part of their working and friendly relationship.

Rolling his eyes, Peter tossed him his notebook so that he could skim the summary of details he had collected.

Passing it back, Neal turned to see the woman coming off of the elevator.  “Looks like your morning meeting just arrived.”

Exiting the elevator, the woman wasn’t impressed with her surroundings, but she was hopeful that maybe the crime would be rectified.  Marching into the office, she passed her arms full of stuff to Neal without paying any attention to him.  Then she directed Peter that she wanted to get the official stuff over with.

Leading her off to a conference room, Peter glanced back over his shoulder while gesturing for Neal to get started on the other side of the case.

Turning to Jones and Diana, Neal smirked.  “This is going to be fun.”

“Don’t Neal.  You tease Peter often enough.”  Diana chided him.

“That’s the fun of it.”  Neal wagged his eye brows at her comically.  Messing with Peter was the main fun that he had with his work.

“You’re just lucky he doesn’t throw you back in prison.”  Jones muttered as he took some of the products for them to start looking through.

Sharing the load, the three of them moved to a conference room and began spreading the articles acrossed the table.  There were a variety of products.  Some were perfume, others were hand bags, while yet others were various clothing items.

Sorting through them, Neal began noticing that there were a variety of high end products in the mix, but that matched the purchase location of a fancy department store where she claimed to frequent.

Eventually, Neal started making comments again.  “I bet Elizabeth enjoys taking him shopping.  Peter can always prevent her from being taken advantage of by nasty forgers.”  He smirked at Peter’s annoyed expression in the reflection on the window.  “Maybe you should use that fashion sense to improve your own wardrobe?”

“Considering that you have been one of those ‘nasty forgers,’ I wouldn’t be so hasty to crack comments.  Besides, Elizabeth does appreciate my knowledge of fashion as well as my simple taste.”  Peter snapped back.  Then he grumbled.  “We don’t all dress like cartoons."

“Harsh.”  Neal pretended to look hurt.

“You’ll get over it.”  Peter wasn’t falling for that ploy and tried to redirect the conversation to their work.  “Come upstairs.”

“She turning to mush and tears on you?”  Neal asked getting a little more serious.  He was aware that Peter wasn’t good at handling crying women.

Knowing his weakness, it was times like this that it was good to have Neal as his partner.  The man was a handsome charmer who was smooth with the ladies.  He could handle teary eyed women, and either calm them down, or use their tears to his advantage, depending on the situation.  “How about you be helpful and lay on the charm to calm her down?”

Smiling softly, Neal walked in to introduce himself.  He knew that Peter appreciated his skills.  “Hello, my name is Neal Caffrey.  I’m a colleague of Peter’s.”

The woman had been giving her official statement and rehashing every embarrassing moment concerning the counterfeit merchandise.  It brought her to tears.

Looking up to see Neal, she tried to regain her control and began dabbling at her eyes to clear the tears away.  Talking to him, she was more pleasant, even flirtatious, as she fixed up her makeup and straightened her hair.

Complimenting her smoothly, Neal encouraged her smiles and directed the conversation through her shopping habits and purchase choices.  It was a much easier way to gather information than Peter’s tendency to interrogate. 

Working quickly, he helped finish the official side of the conversation with her. 

Then when it was time for her to go, Peter reminded her that she had his number and encouraged her to call him any time if anything else came to mind pertaining to the case.

“Can I have his number too?”  The woman pointed at Neal with a sultry smile.

Smiling pleasantly, Neal stepped forward and took Peter’s card from where she had pulled it out.  Flipping it over, he scribbled his number on the back before returning it to her with a wink.

Looking through her eye lashes at him, she tried to catch his attention so that he would watch her leave.

Obliging for a moment, Neal soon turned back to Peter who was rolling his eyes at him.

“Do you always have to flirt with the witnesses?”  He sighed.

“They feel more comfortable, give information easier, and leave more desirous of coming back should we need them.  That’s more than I can say for your interrogations.”  Neal bantered as they walked back towards the other two members of the team.

“They also come back when we don’t need them.” Peter pointed out.

“Hey, that was only one time.  Besides, it turned out that she was faking more than we originally thought.”  Neal defended himself.

“Perhaps more than you originally thought.”  Jones said having heard the end of the conversation.

“Peter has a legendary reputation for catching counterfeits.”  Diana added from where she was checking out a perfume bottle.  “He caught you and your bonds after all.”

“Never bet against the gut.”  Jones added.

“Really…”  Neal smirked.  It was like he had a secret that he was certain they didn’t know.

Patting him on the back, Peter joked.  “Really, I even know a few things about you that you haven’t told me.”

“Are you sure?  Because I’m pretty certain that I have secrets you couldn’t even fathom.”  Neal tried playing with Peter.

Playing him right back, Peter look him in the eyes.  “I know, but I’ve fathomed the biggest.”  Then he smiled and directed the group to work.

Looking at him sideways, Neal was trying to gage Peter’s words.  That wasn’t all jest, but he couldn’t possibly have guessed… could he?  Nah, that was too surreal to even think of.  Shaking his head, Neal returned to work, but he kept it in the back of his mind.  It was never a good thing to let meaningful and mysterious conversations like that go without discovering the depths of what had transpired.

Grinning at the table, Peter knew he had played out more than he had planned, but it was hard to resist messing with Neal.  He could still see Neal’s expression of surprised confusion.  Planting the idea that he might know something Neal didn’t want him to, was too much fun not to play with.

“Alright, you two.  If you can stop playing your mind games, maybe we can get some work done?”  Diana chided with a smile as she tried to redirect their energy.  “You act like my brothers.” 

“I didn’t know you had any siblings.”  Neal turned his play onto her.

“If I did, Peter would be the elder brother while you would be the younger ragging him on.”  She tossed a bag at him.

“Enough.”  Peter interrupted.  As much as he enjoyed the banter, Diana did have a point.  “She’s right, we have work to do.”

Amused, the group got more focused, for the time being, and finished sorting through the various items.

Discussing strategy, Peter suggested that Neal reach out to his contacts on the street.

Throwing in some ideas of his own, Neal promised to reach out.  “I’ll talk to Mozzie tonight.”

With their evidence piling towards a strong beginning, the team went home for the evening after a long day.

*******

Walking into the town house, Peter put his things away and went looking for his wife.  Finding her in the kitchen, he noticed that she was taking things out of various containers again.  “Trying a new caterer?” 

Turning around to greet him, Elizabeth began directing him on how to help get the meal ready.  “No, these are leftovers from the event this afternoon.  I figured it would be nice to take it easy and cheat for dinner.”  She knew that he would enjoy an easy and relaxing evening after what was most likely a trying day.

“You know me well.”  Peter smiled at her.  “Neal teased me as much as I expected.” 

Noticing his frown, Elizabeth inquired after its cause. 

“I slipped, hinted a little too much.  One of his secrets… he doesn’t hide the truth as well as he thinks, and I can sense that there is more to the story than he gives.  If I’m right, he has a huge secret that he doesn’t want blown.”  Peter wasn’t getting too specific.

“Is it bad?”  Elizabeth got worried.

“No… not really.  Hughes thinks it could have huge ramifications, but thinks it would be a good thing if it were true.  It’s so far out there though that he doesn’t believe it likely.”  Peter smiled.  “He even bet me twenty dollars that I was wrong.”

“Brave man.  Considering that your instinct is famous, he must be very certain.”  Elizabeth cocked her head.  She was becoming extremely curious what this secret and bet were about.

Opening his mouth to explain, Peter felt his phone go off and had to check to see who it was.  Seeing Neal on the caller ID, he paused the conversation to answer.  “Yeah, Neal?”

Listening, he then answered.  “No, Mozzie can’t have the evidence to run tests on.”  Another pause.  “I don’t care if he believes it is being used to smuggle classified information.  In fact, that would give me more incentive not to share it with him!”  Peter was adamant.

The conversation went on a little longer, and Elizabeth listened to Peter’s side in the hopes of garnering as much information as possible.    When Peter hung up, he was shaking his head.

“Mozzie, it’s always conspiracy theories and outlandish theories with him.”  Peter shook his head.

“What was that about?”

Frustrated, Peter grumbled.  “Mozzie, he wants us to give him some of the evidence because he is certain that it’s being used to transfer classified information.”

Concerned, Elizabeth wondered what that could entail.

Seeing her expression, Peter tried to relieve her fears before she could go too far down those trails.  “That shouldn’t be an issue.  Besides, we dealt with a case like that in Fashion Week, but it isn’t as common as television shows make it out to be.”

Distracted from their previous conversation, Elizabeth hoped he was right.  Settling down to their dinner and some relaxing time as a couple, they tried to enjoy their evening.


	2. Secrets Revealed

*******

Working at the office, the case was progressing smoothly.  They had a location, evidence of counterfeiting, and a witness.  The request for the warrant was in, and they were simply playing the waiting game.

Hearing the elevator ding, most of the office didn’t pay any attention.  It dinged off and on all day long as people came and went.

This round wasn’t unusual either.  A man wearing nondescript clothing with his shaggy hair pulled back while the loose tendrils worked with his bulky glasses to distort the view of his face came in pushing a cart.  He walked with his head generally down to focus on his work and said little more than basic greetings to anyone who acknowledged him.  Dropping mail on the desks, the office didn’t pay any attention as he worked closer to where one of the fake hand bags was sitting on Diana’s desk.  It was the fake Prada and she had been examining it as a part of her case work.

Suddenly dashing forwards to grab the bag, Mozzie had it opened, went through the liner, and removed something from the inner material before anyone could stop him.  “See, I told you it was being used to transport information!”  He exclaimed as Neal and several of the team caught him.

“Mozzie!”  Peter’s shouted command had the little man halting in his tracks and looking for an exit.  Coming down the stairs, Peter waved most of the team away while he and Neal confronted the friendly intruder.

“You had missed it hadn’t you?  If you had only listened to me and allowed me to see it…”  Mozzie started rambling.

“Enough!”  Peter cut him off.  “You can’t just sneak in here and start destroying our evidence.  That is a Federal crime.” 

Growing more nervous, Mozzie started trying to inch towards the exit.

“That means finger printing, a holding cell, a criminal record…”  Peter started rattling off the ramifications of his actions.  Then to Mozzie’s utter surprise, he changed his tune.  “If you don’t want to face that, then you had better go before I change my mind.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Mozzie wanted to know what he had discovered.

“No, you don’t get rewarded with whatever this contains.  Even if is just them sharing love letters to their sweethearts, you don’t get to know.  That is your punishment… unless you want to face legal charges?”  Peter threatened again.

Pouting, Mozzie decided it was best to go.  Besides, he could probably get Neal to share the information later on.  Slipping back towards the door, he was preparing to exit when Peter had one more thing to say.

“Oh, and I want to know how you got in here without being escorted as a visitor.” 

Vaguely acknowledging the call acrossed the room, Mozzie waved over his shoulder, “Not a chance suit.” before he disappeared around the corner.

Asking an agent who came in from the same hallway seconds later, Peter asked him if he’d seen the short man walking past him.

“What short man?  There was no one in the hallway.”  The agent shrugged before continuing on his way.

Too curious to resist, Peter walked out to scan that stretch of hallway for himself.  It was nothing but a blank wall.  How had Mozzie vanished so completely with nowhere to go?

Turning to Neal, he wondered if he had any ideas.

Shrugging, Neal didn’t have anything viable to say.  “Maybe he put a false wall over a vent and slipped in before Bill could walk around the corner?”

“In mere seconds?  I doubt it.”  Peter didn’t think the little man would manage to put false walls in the FBI without someone noticing, but then again, it was Mozzie.  Knocking on a few points of the wall to check just in case, there didn’t seem to be a fake passageway…  Feeling silly, Peter took Neal back in to deal with the micro strip.  Their case had just taken a twist.

Pulling the agents involved with the case, they all retreated to the conference room again in an effort to see if they had missed anything else before sending it to the labs for even more thorough probing.

They didn’t discover anything in the other products.

“Maybe they use specific items and she managed to accidently purchase one of them?  If that were the case, they could be planning a staged theft to retrieve the bag.”  Neal noted.

Nodding his concurrence, Peter sent Jones to assign protection for their witness while he took the tech to the lab.  Their analysts would get to the bottom of whatever was hidden in the drive.

Pausing their request for the warrant, the team had to wait until the contents of the drive were revealed so that they would know more about what they were dealing with.

Dispersing to handle other elements of their current case loads, the team resumed the waiting game. 

Walking out of the office at the end of the day, Peter and Neal talked about what might be on the drive.

“What do you think’s on that thing?”  Neal queried.

Shrugging, Peter wasn’t concerned.  “Could be launch codes, covert ID, the formula for a new Coke.  Who knows? But our technology guys will have an answer for us by tomorrow morning.”

“Covert ID and launch codes, huh.  I didn’t think White Collar ran into that kind of stuff too often.”  Neal wondered.

“You’d be surprised what we run into sometimes.”  Peter answered.

Pondering the implication, Neal fell silent as he wondered what all that could have entailed in the past.

*******

Walking into the office early the next morning, Neal had to admit he was curious as to what was on the drive.  Discovering Peter and Hughes already setting up to review the information, he chose to join the party.

Checking in with them, he discovered that neither agent had gotten their morning coffee yet, so he volunteered to get the good stuff while they finished setting up.

The trip didn’t take too long and he was soon back with three steaming cups and treats to eat with them.  Taking a seat slightly behind the other two, he was on Peter’s side and had his sketch book along to doodle if it turned out to be less than interesting.

Turning on the computer and projecting the information on the wall for all three of them to see, they soon realized that it was encrypted information that had been decoded, classified information to be exact.

Hughes was suggesting that they stop previewing the information right as Peter’s finger hit the mouse for one more piece of information to pop up.

Standing bigger than life on the screen in front of them, Neal was projected on the wall with a list of information running down the screen beside him.  Emblazoned in big letters over the bottom of his picture were three letters, CIA.

Paling as Hughes and Peter turned to look at him, Neal meekly waved at them.  “Hi.”  It was all up on the screen, everything from his wit-sec past, college, recruitment, and even his classified missions were noted with some detailed… like his operation playing Neal Caffrey.

Coming off stern in his serious demeanor, Hughes left to go make some calls.   He needed to verify the information and notify Washington that some high level stuff was on the loose in the city.

Left alone with Peter, Neal tried to speak.  He didn’t know what to say, but he felt that he should address the digital elephant in the room.

“Don’t.”  Peter stopped him abruptly.  His attention was focused on reading the information paused before him.  It was too interesting not to.

Scanning through the information himself, Neal wondered what was running through Peter’s mind with each mission and supposed crime.  Many of them were things he had been implicated for as Neal, others were secrets with world altering results.

Lost in their minds, neither man paid much attention to the passing of time.

Soon Hughes returned.  Standing in front of Peter, he confirmed what the screen said.  “He’s CIA alright, has been undercover on official assignment the whole time.”  Then to Neal’s surprise, he pulled out his wallet and passed Peter a twenty.  “I should have known, never bet against the gut.  You even had him pegged as CIA.”  The veteran agent shook his head.

Smiling, Peter also pulled out his wallet, but to pocket the cash.  “Easiest twenty I think I’ve ever made.”  He smirked to mess with his consultant, especially now that he was a confirmed undercover agent.

“Now wait a minute.  Are you telling me that you had a bet running that I am undercover agent?”  Neal tried to clarify.

“Not only that, but that you were CIA.”  Hughes confirmed.  “He also suggested the possibility of wit-sec as a potential reason for your background being so obscure.  Which reminds me...”  The wallet came out for a five to exchange hands on this one.  “You’d think I would have learned not to make bets with you Peter, but this definitely should be my lesson learned.”

Chuckling, Peter was enjoying it for the moment.  The storm was beginning to brew in Washington, but in New York, they were just three agents who had learned a big secret about one of them.

“You aren’t mad?”  Neal had to wonder.   The times he imagined Peter finding out usually ranged from shock to anger, he hadn’t even thought about knowing pleasure.

Shrugging, Peter had already dealt with the ramification of his partner being an undercover agent.  As soon as he sensed it and his gut instinct pointed to that as the cause, he began adjusting and looking for confirmation.  “I had a few times where I was angry that you seemed to be handling things contrary to actions befitting an agent, but your information here explains a lot of that.  Mostly, I’m glad you’re actually an agent.  Maybe you can even transfer to become official FBI?”

Startled, Neal was the one struggling to handle the conversation, the other two had already faced this.  “You want to poach me?”

“Definitely.”  Hughes confirmed.  “We already knew that you were good, but all of this confirms our assumptions.”  He waved at the data.

There was another possibility that hadn’t occurred to Neal.  He thought they might be willing to let him continue consulting at best, considering that he was the best person for the operation, but poaching him?  It was a better reaction than he could have expected.

“The theory is in motion with Washington, but they don’t seem too happy to discover that the CIA got a spook in without the FBI realizing it.”  Hughes was serious about the chaos that was raining down in the capitol.  “Interagency cooperation between the CIA and FBI is almost nonexistent.  Maybe you can help with that too, considering that your counterparts have done wonders for the CIA and NSA joint field operations.”

“I don’t know what the bosses will or won’t allow.  My cover has never been blown like this before.  Usually it’s traitors and ends up in a battle out in the field somewhere…”  He wasn’t going to detail the violence that usually accompanied those encounters.

“Is that why the record says you were killed twice?”  Peter had to ask.  That had been bothering him ever since he read it on the screen.

“No.  The first time I was undercover as a traitor with only two people knowing, and the one who knew the most was a paranoid agent who had wiped himself from the system, so an agent who is now a counterpart killed me.  After the enemy revived me, time passed before I was sent in to replace my primary counterpart… a traitor infiltrated my protection team and we all died.  My friend’s father snuck in the back to steal me after I was dumped.  He, my mentor, revived me the second time and the bosses put me back over here.”  It was all straight forward facts to him, but the other two had less than comfortable expressions.  Hughes was serious, while Peter was more concerned.

Noticing the team beginning to arrive, Hughes turned off the projector and took the information.  “I’ll keep this in my office until the brass decides what to do with it.  Peter, tell the team that we encountered classified data, so we are off the case for the time being.  All operations pertaining to this are on hold until further notice.  Neal, pretend that you were in Peter’s office collecting data, don’t acknowledge that you know anything, or the team might have questions.  We don’t want people wondering why you get to know about classified data as a con while agents don’t.” 

Following orders, Neal slipped through to Peter’s office by the adjoining door.  Flipping through folders, he pretended to be looking for something before finding it at the bottom.  Picking up the random folder, he carried it down to his desk and perused it. 

Smirking, it was a more sensitive case than Neal usually had access to, but as Bryce, it was simplistic.  Warming up his computer, he had the case solved before Hughes and Peter emerged from the conference room.  With them knowing the truth, he didn’t have to hide and could annoy them with his real skills.

Walking the folder back up to Peter’s office, he was amused to see the agent searching through the pile of files.  “Looking for this?”  Neal tossed it in front of him gently before taking a seat acrossed from the agent.

“You solved it?”  Peter was surprised. 

“It isn’t that hard, especially not compared to case work I’ve done in my own field.” 

“Does it feel weird having us know?”  Peter wondered how Neal was handling the reveal.

“Definitely, but in a good way.  It’s the first time I’ve been able to be almost completely honest with you.  Granted, I try not to lie, but portraying a con man is a lie in itself.”  He liked Peter knowing, but what the fallout would be was anyone’s guess.

“Good.  However this goes, I don’t want it to mess up our partnership.  I’m assuming that’s real?”  He hated that he had to ask, but it would be nice to hear it confirmed.

Wincing, Neal confirmed.  “Yeah, you are one of my two closest friends, and one of a limited number of agents I’m willing to work with.  My other friend… his father forbade me to contact him or even acknowledge his existence.  Now that you know everything else, you should know that you aren’t the only person I trust, but the only one in Caffrey’s life and that I’m allowed to contact.”

Looking relieved, Peter elaborated for Neal.  “I knew we were really friends, but it doesn’t hurt to verify that after everything else I’ve confirmed this morning.  Did your other friend get any say in the matter?”  He moved to the other topic.  The conversation would hurt Neal, but give him a better feel for the agent.

“No… but he would have been conflicted.  A part of him would like to know I was alive and well, but he would probably be glad that I wouldn’t be messing with his life anymore.  Over the years, circumstances have caused me to make a big mess of his life, with good intentions, but troublesome results.  For years he only talked about me his most hated person in the world.”  It hurt to dredge up those memories, but Peter was right in his need to know.

“Just to clarify, should you ever pull a stunt like that on me without giving me say, even if it’s Elizabeth who asks you, I will hunt you down and chain you to a desk.  Then I will lecture you until your ears hurt, and then maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you go, but only if you promised to keep in touch.”  Peter threatened.  He had no intentions of letting his best friend walk away.

“What if I got you fired from the FBI, supposedly slept with Elizabeth, and then sent something government classified that caused two agents to monitor your life.  I mean cameras in the bathroom, bedroom, trackers on your person, with agents monitoring all portions of your life at all times.  Then throw in dangerous assignments where bombs, nukes, and getting ten guns stuck in your face are an expected occurrence.  That isn’t even mentioning the risks to your family, or the threat that one of the agents guarding you, a cold school killer assassin, won’t kill you upon orders because you are no longer of use.  Would you still react the same?”  Neal was bitter as he asked the question. 

Stunned, Peter had to think for a moment.  “You have a point, perhaps a part of me would want to kill you, but I would want answers first.  To know why you had done those things to me.”

“And if those answers didn’t come leaving you in the wind?”  Neal held his mask in place. 

“I would be angry.  So that is what you did to your other friend?”  Peter wasn’t surprised anymore why the guy might be relieved to have Neal out of the picture, but he couldn’t imagine anyone letting go easily.  Neal was a good friend and tended to have the right reasons for his actions.  It would take a lot to completely sever that bond.

“Pretty much, there is more, but that is the worst of it.”  Neal was looking out the window more than at Peter.  He didn’t want to face his reaction.

Staring at him, Peter continued to think.  “You know, that would be a really poor position to be in.  But I think I have an advantage that your friend didn’t.  What was the relationship between him and the woman you supposedly slept with?”

“She was his girlfriend, the one he intended to propose to.”  Neal answered flatly.

“There is the difference.  I would be furious, a part of me would want to throttle you for having anything to do with rumors about sleeping with my wife, but ultimately, I would know that it wouldn’t happen.  My wife wouldn’t cheat on me, and you aren’t the type to break up marriages.  Getting me fired from the FBI would take some work to deal with, but considering how you’ve treated me as an agent, I’d ultimately have to conclude that you had a good reason.  Agents monitoring me and protecting me like that… those circumstances might be the hardest to endure of all.  Working for the government means that there is a lot of scrutiny, but the home tends to remain private.”  Continuing to think it through, Peter was getting a perspective of what the friend might have felt.  “You wouldn’t be high on my list of people to turn to for a while, but I think that with time, I could figure out a way to deal with things or sleuth out enough information to understand something of my circumstances.”

Laughing humorlessly, Neal couldn’t picture it.  “So, you’re saying that you would ultimately forgive me and consider having me in your life again?”

“Given enough time and understanding, yes.  You’re my closest friend other than my wife, and the best partner I’ve ever had.  I wouldn’t let go without a fight.”  Peter was certain, and knowing some idea of possible futures he could end up facing, he was able to strengthen his resolve by finding solutions to lessen their effects.

“Depending on how the storm in Washington goes, you might find that resolution tested.”  Neal appreciated his words, but he couldn’t let his guard down too far.  There was no telling what the future could bring.

Sensing the walls that were still in between them, Peter hoped for the chance to reinforce his stances.  Although he didn’t want to face all of the possibilities, he wanted to prove to his friend that he was worth the effort.  “Don’t sell yourself short, Neal.  You are worth more than your next mission and your skills in the field.  People do care about you, and not everyone is willing to let you down.”  He promised. 

With a sigh, Neal commented.  “Now it’s your turn.  I spent years pounding it into my other friend that he was worth it; that he shouldn’t sell himself short.  It’s hard to believe sometimes.  After being betrayed so many times…”

Feeling his heart ache, Peter hated this part of the reveal, seeing the damage that had been done as a result of it all.

“I won’t betray you Neal, and I’ll pound it into your head if that’s what it takes.”  Seeing the expression on Neal’s face, Peter stalled him.  “Don’t tell me not to make promises I can’t keep.  There aren’t many promises that I’ve made with such an adamant intent to keep them, and this is one of the most serious.  You are my friend and partner Neal, I promise to do my best by you, no matter what.”

Contemplating his words, Neal didn’t know what to think.  The reveal had a pleasure aspect to it, but it also dredged up bad feelings and bitter memories he had kept behind masks for years.

“Apparently, this is sending me for more of a spin than I expected, and here I thought you would be the one struggling.”  He tried to lighten the mood.  There were a lot of things for him to think about, and Peter would be sure to keep an eye on him, but for the moment he needed to keep up appearances.

“There were plenty of spins, trying to figure you out, and trying to validate what my instinct told me took a lot of work, but it was worth it.  Take your time to adjust, and we can talk whenever you need to, day or night.  If you don’t call, I will be knocking on your door for an out of office conversation.  It might be like prying teeth, but you will talk to me when you need to.  You’ve spent too long bottling everything up inside.”  He was a bit bossy, knowing that he wasn’t a threat to the spy, but he showed his concern as the motivation.  “That’s what friends are for.”

Nodding, Neal was moving to escape mode.  The battle was within himself, and Peter was churning that up more, so he needed to retreat in order to analyze it all.

“Get back to work.  We’ve talked enough for now.  Besides, the rest of the team might get suspicious since we’re supposed to be playing off that the case is paused and you’re working cold cases.”  Peter provided a reason to dismiss him.

“Maybe I’m being pesky and asking a lot of questions about why the case is paused and trying to convince you to tell me what the information contained.”  Neal smiled. 

It wasn’t real, but it was a decent mask.  Peter knew that Neal would keep up appearance, but that also made it harder for him to decipher his true feelings. 

Watching the younger agent leave his office and take his seat, it wasn’t hard to have a frustrated expression for the watching team.  Neal had always been a puzzle, but the heroic young agent with self perception problems was a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing/commenting, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite this story :D


	3. The Search

*******

Combining the known reason for pausing the case, and the resources many agents had, it didn’t take long before word was spreading about White Collar having a spy in their midst.  This caused a variety of reactions as everyone tried to discover who the spy was first, but despite all of the effort poured into it, no one figured out the mystery identity.

“Seriously, has anyone figured out who the spy is in the office?”  Blake questioned in frustration.  He figured surely Hughes would know with his contacts, likely Burke for his position in the team, Diana and Jones each had deep connections, but even they didn’t seem to know.

“If it were that easy, they wouldn’t be a very good spy, now would they?”  Franklin commented as he dropped a case file in front of the younger agent.  “Rumor has it, he is so great that no one can find him.”

“Which is what started this whole mess.  We have work to do people.”  Peter ordered as he walked through.  He knew it was inevitable that people would be looking for Neal, but it only made it more awkward having the agent sitting feet away from the conversation.  Glancing at Neal, the agent smirked at him.  Of course he was amused.  Being a man of mystery and tweaking his fellow agents had always been a game to him.  Shaking his head at him, Peter continued up to Hughes office.

Knocking on the door, he slipped in for an update.  “Have you heard anything about Washington?”

Frowning up at him from his seated position, Hughes didn’t look happy.  “It’s an agency war down there from what I hear.  The CIA is trying to deny his existence, one of their favorite reactions when their agents get caught, but the FBI isn’t taking it.  Our people are pursuing the CIA for answers making the situation even more problematic.  My suggestion of poaching Neal has been discussed, but until the CIA admits to his record it isn’t possible.  There is even some talk of putting Neal back into prison to sweep the whole thing under the rug.” 

Joining Hughes with a frown of his own, Peter took a seat.  “You mean, he could pay for the rest of his life by doing jail time… simply because someone failed to protect the information about his work, that he was ordered to do?”  He couldn’t believe it.  An agent shouldn’t be treated like that.

“It’s all a part of the espionage world.  The rules are a lot looser, but the ramifications are bigger.”  Hughes couldn’t change the game, it had been going on for centuries.

“Still, that doesn’t make it right.  He has served and even died for his country.”  Peter was getting riled up, his instinct for justice was battling for a tolerable resolution.

Relieved to see Peter get defensive of their teammate, Hughes had an idea.  “I want you to write up a proposal for us to hire Bryce Larkin as an agent.  Being his handler and the person most familiar with his work for us, you might have some better luck making waves in his favor.” 

Pleased to have something beneficial to do, Peter asked for some pointers on how to make it the most likely to succeed before going to his office to write. 

On the floor below, the team had been watching the influx of new probies fresh from Quantico.  Figuring that they were a more likely source for the spy, there was a great deal of pressure placed on the unfortunate new agents.

Going through their forms, Jones tossed one aside from the pile he had been reviewing.  “He just messed up filling out his C75 form, he isn’t the spy.”  He started to cross the rooky off of his list.

Working with him, Diana caught the form and held it over the pile of agents to consider.  “Wait a minute, what if he did that to take himself off of the list?  A good spy would be able to redirect attention.”

Stealing the form and putting in the appropriate pile, Neal suggested, “Or maybe he is just so stressed from all of the intense scrutiny people are putting rookies through that he made a minor mistake?  Give him a break and leave him alone.”

Continuing back out onto the main floor, Neal shook his head.  The team meant well, and they were overly curious, but it didn’t bode well for morale. 

Growing even more frustrated, Blake decided to try a different approach.  “Alright, I’m just going to say it.  Will the real spy please stand up, I would like to give you a hundred dollar bill.”  It wasn’t the most original idea, but it was worth it to find the spy.

Unable to resist, Neal walked up to him and grabbed the bill “I’ll take that” before returning to his desk.  He wasn’t lying as he was the real spy they were looking for, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

“Hey, give that back.”  Blake followed him while complaining.  Neal wasn’t the real spy, so why was he taking the money.

“You offered the money to the real spy.  Who is to say that I am not the real spy?”  Neal messed with his logic.

Spluttering, Blake couldn’t figure out how to work around Neal.  “But, you can’t be the real spy…”

“Can’t I be the real spy?  Who in here knows my past, or who has figured out who the real spy is to deny it?”  Neal took him in circles until the agent gave up and walked away. 

“Be nice, Neal.  We all know that you aren’t the spy.”  Diana snatched the bill from his hands and returned it to Blake.

“Prove me wrong, Diana.  What does the spy look like?”  Neal challenged her.

Unable to answer, Diana had to give Neal points.  He was certainly having fun with the spy rumors.

Approaching Neal, one of the rookies asked, “Do you know what the spy looks like?”

Flipping his hat onto his head with an amused smirk, Neal didn’t answer the question.  Instead, he met Peter on his way out the door for lunch using him as a handy escape.

Behind him, the young agent started a new theory.  “I think Caffrey knows.”

“No... he couldn’t…”  Diana was thinking through what she had witnessed about Neal.  He wasn’t participating in the investigative behavior like everyone else, and he seemed to be enjoying the FBI’s efforts to find the spy.  Maybe he had figured something out and was trying to prove he was better than them.  “If he does know something, and he is trying to mess with us…”  She had a threatening tone that didn’t bode well for the CI.

It was too late to stop it, and by the end of lunch the rumor was wide spread.  Neal was the only one devious and clever enough to figure out the spy, and he was helping them keep their cover to mess with the FBI. 

Returning from lunch with Peter, Neal discovered that he suddenly had a new reputation.  Amused, he was going to play it up.

Trying to stop the monster before it grew any bigger, Peter held his hands up for the present agents to hear.  “Okay everybody, Neal took the money because you asked the real spy to stand up.  You got your answer, now get back to work and stop with all this nonsense.”  The truth was going to come out anyway, so he might as well stop the games and get life back to a semblance of normalcy.

That was a pipe dream.  Suddenly, Peter was brought into the theories and conspiracies. 

Many of the agents decided that Peter knew the truth of who the spy was, as the leader of the team it made sense, so he was also involved in helping the spy keep his cover.  It was decided that Peter was either joking, or providing an obvious misdirect in an effort to get people to stop searching for the elusive mystery.

Throwing up his hands, Peter couldn’t help the stubborn ignorance of his team.  They were oblivious to the truth.  He had tried to tame the situation, but had been drawn into the gossip instead.  “If you aren’t going to listen to the truth, then I can’t help you figure it out.  Still, as your boss, I do have the power to bring disciplinary action to anyone who misappropriates company resources or anyone who fails to complete their work load due to their distractions with rumors and gossip.  You’re FBI agents with a job to do, don’t forget that.” 

Rolling his eyes at Neal, Peter knew they weren’t setting a good impression to their sister agency.  Walking up the stairs, he paused at Hughes’ office to alert to the changes in the situation before going to work in his own office.  Hiding while he could, Peter endeavored to ignore the mess of rumors below.  The work progress and company security features would tell who was misbehaving, and they would reap the consequences when the time came, otherwise he wasn’t going to get involved anymore than he already had.

Downstairs, Neal was enjoying the atmosphere.  It was a con man and secret spy heaven to mess with the agents.

*******

After forty-eight hours, Mozzie had learned the rumors and was intrigued. 

Taking the risk, he walked back into the FBI office and moved into Neal’s desk by wheeling another chair over and clearing a corner to work.  Making himself comfortable, he enjoyed the mystery by observing everyone as they went about their duties.  He was determined he could decipher the mystery faster than the Federal clones could work through their brain washing.

“What is he doing here?”  Peter growled as he walked by Neal’s desk.

“I’m going to find out who this spy is, and prove that governmental brainwashing has hindered your cognitive abilities.”  Mozzie was determined.

“You got past security again didn’t you?”  Peter suddenly paused with the realization that Mozzie wouldn’t be able to bring along the equipment scattered on the floor beside him if he hadn’t snuck in.

Turning to Neal, he figured he would get better answers.  “Do you know how he got all of that stuff in?”

“Yeah.”  Neal gave him a look that said he had it covered.

Returning the nod, Peter relaxed trusting Neal to keep the building safe from any threats that Mozzie’s sneaking in might cause.

“What would you be willing to give if I told you how I got in this morning?”  Mozzie was willing to sacrifice one of his many secret entrances into the building, if Peter would tell him who the spy was.

“I’m not telling you who the spy is, Mozzie.”  Peter refused. 

“Alright, if that is how you want to play it.”  Mozzie crossed his arms and looked defiant. 

Glowering, Peter knew that the little con artist had something in mind as punishment for him not playing along.  “What have you done Mozz?”

“Nothing…”  Mozzie tried to play innocent.

Walking up to Peter, Diana pulled him aside.  “Boss, there is a rumor going around that the spy is threatening you… is that true?”

Turning back around, Peter glared at Mozzie.  “The spy is not threatening me, and you had better clear up whatever rumor you’ve added to the mill.  We have enough trouble as a result of this without your help.”

Then louder to the rest of the room, Peter made sure he was heard.  “He isn’t hurting, manipulating, or threatening me.  The spy is simply waiting for Washington to determine how to resolve the discovery of his presence, nothing else.”  Growing frustrated, Peter turned to Mozzie.  “And you had better get your bags packed up and head home Mozzie.”

Moving to pack his bags up, Mozzie decided that he had probably better remove himself from the scene before Peter decided to return to his threats.  He had damaged evidence recently, and it was still a crime he could be charged with. 

Giving Mozzie a look, Neal had a pleading expression.   “Stop your smear campaign against Peter.  This isn’t his fault.”  Neal didn’t like Peter’s character taking a hit for what he had done.

Preparing to give him a speech, Mozzie met his eyes and had to give in to the expression.  “Fine.  I’ll use the same resources to contradict the rumor and then spread something else as a distraction.”  He promised before leaving.

Diana approached Neal to inquire after the rumor.  “Did Mozzie spread the stuff about Peter?”

“He knew that Peter wouldn’t tell him what he wanted, so he came prepared.”  Glancing to where the little man had disappeared, Neal added.  “I think he will keep his promise to remove the source and repair the damage.”

Angry with the little man, Diana said he had better fix it.  Then she walked away.

Muttering behind her, Neal was glad no one heard.  “I don’t like my friends taking hits for me.”

*******

Returning the next day, Mozzie was careful to not cross Peter and kept out of sight.  He knew the senior agent was frustrated by the behavior of his team, but aware that it was ingrained in agents to research and investigate.  Who would be surprised by their determined interest knowing that a spy was hiding in their presence?

Neal was tolerant of Mozzie’s presence at his desk.  Sure, it wasn’t like sharing his dining room table where two could generally keep to their own spaces, but it could have been more cramped… like that job/case in Monaco for instance.

Shaking his head, Neal knew he needed to send Mozzie home.  Although he could live with the tight work space, he did genuinely need to keep up with his work and Mozzie sitting right next to him inhibited that.  He wasn’t going to use company resources with a real criminal watching.

Then there was the incessant talking about spies.  Neal understood that Mozzie was fascinated due to his theory about his parents, but that didn’t mean the spy world was tame or safe for generally nonviolent guys like the con.  The man was a criminal, but Neal really did like him and wanted to keep him safe.  Unable to deter him from his enthusiasm, the best he could do was keep him away from the focus of the spy world.

“You’ve had time to observe the office, why don’t you head home and analyze the results?”  No luck.  Neal sighed as Mozzie gave him another speech about his need for more data.  He hadn’t uncovered the spy yet, so he needed to do more research.

Turning his computer so he could work in relative privacy, Neal made up an excuse that Mozzie would accept.  “I need my space to work, so how about you slide your chair to that end, and I’ll work on this end?”  It allowed him more space to work without the con looking over his shoulder, but it also put his back to the door.  Arranging a mirror system, he made sure it wasn’t noticeable, but that he could see who was coming and going without being obvious.

Making some headway on his pile, Neal got another interruption when Blake approached Mozzie.  “How do you manage to sneak in and out of the building without going through security?”

“If you aren’t able to figure it out, why should I tell you?”  Mozzie challenged.

“Because, we have no idea who else might become aware of the holes in our security, and should the wrong person find them, that could endanger our lives.”  Blake insisted.

“Fine, I’ll give you one.  The fire escape has heavier security to prevent someone from going out, than it does for preventing someone from getting in.”  It was a simple means of gaining entry, and Mozzie had only used it once as a test.  He preferred the more complicated methods anyway.

Relieved to seal at least one hole, Blake walked away to report it for security to handle.

“You gave him the simplest means of entry that you’ve only tried once…”  Neal noted.  He knew several of Mozzie’s methods.

“So, he feels safer, and I didn’t lose anything for the trouble.”  Mozzie shrugged.

Jones and Diana caught Mozzie before he could hide.

“Please, Neal sits right out in the open, everyone knows that you are here.”  Diana laughed at his efforts to avoid discovery.

“Peter doesn’t.”  Mozzie said.

Neal’s laugh contradicted that.  “Peter is letting you get it out of your system.  Plus, he is hoping someone will figure out how you are gaining entry to the offices while bypassing security.”

“Exactly, so what have you deduced?”  Jones asked.

While Mozzie spluttered before giving up and turning thoughtful, Neal made his escape.  “Enjoy your talk, I’m going to see if Peter is ready for lunch.”

Catching the agent, he urged Peter to join him.  They both needed a break from the chaos in the office.

Locking his computer and grabbing his jacket, Peter wondered.  “Anything I need to be worried about?”

“No, I have most of Mozzie’s entrances figured out, and some of my own that he doesn’t seem to be aware of.  All of them have security measures in place, so there isn’t any real danger.”

“How does he do it?”  Peter was very curious.

With a shrug, Neal didn’t go into detail.  “Mostly taking advantage of people’s lack of attention.  As you’ve seen, people don’t consider a con being a spy.  Others are based more on a building variation, like the fire escape entrance he gave Blake.”  Grinning at Peter’s frustrated expression, he added.  “Most are too difficult for your average person to figure out, and all of them are mostly likely to come through the door.”

Inquiring about his security measures, Peter wanted an example of how Neal kept them safe.

“I’ll show you with your office door if you’re ready to leave.”  Neal offered.

Hurrying, Peter stepped out and looked at Neal curious to see which secret he would show.

Elaborately pulling out a piece of paper with a humorous note on it, Neal stuck in on top of Peter’s door before closing it carefully.  “There, if the paper is gone when we get back, we’ll know that someone went into your office.”  Laughing at his friend’s frustration, Neal shrugged.  “You didn’t specify which method you wanted to see.”

Peter was not impressed.  “How could I ask for a specific method, when I don’t know what you have?”  He pointed out the flaw in Neal’s logic.

 Spending the meal discussing security and means of protecting the office, Peter was pleasantly distracted while Neal got to have fun messing with him.  It was the perfect break from the spy stuff and provided another way for them to play their cop and con game since Neal was revealed to be an agent as well.

Walking back to the office, Peter surprised Neal by stating, “You were behind the FBI getting lasers in the ventilation shafts.  That is one of your defense mechanisms you use to protect us.”

Having been instrumental in causing them to be installed, Neal knew Peter had gained a point in the game.  “Being a spy isn’t a huge leap from being a con man.  Apparently, we are only throwing in some minor changes to our old games.”  Neal noted.

“We are still friends Neal, and the truth only makes us closer.  Now we are two agents talking about the defense of our office instead of an agent talking defense while the con tried to poke holes.”

“I can still poke holes, it’s not like my knowledge or experience has lessened with the reveal of the truth.”  Neal got slightly defensive.

“No, you revealed many more skills that were secret before.”  Peter told him.  He still intended to work on Neal’s perception of his self worth.

“Elizabeth is out of town for the weekend, I think we should talk tonight.”  Peter said as he continued walking.

“What, like we did during the Adler case?  And here I thought you would rather skip around trying to pick up various details like you did my Caffrey character.”  Neal questioned before throwing in the teasing comment.

“It’s about time we have another long conversation.  I’m want to get to know you better for who you are and what you have been involved with in the government, and you have been watching me for my reactions and wondering how I figured you out.  If Mozzie is distracted with his conversations with Diana and Jones, then we should be able to have a conversation without interruption.”  Peter knew it was time for them to work through some more of the changes in their friendship. 

“Fine, you bring the Pizza, and I’ll provide the drinks this time.  Just know, I won’t tell you everything.”  Neal agreed.

“Deal.  I know I don’t have the clearance or need to know, but we can at least talk about some.  The rest will probably end up like our old game though…”  Peter said before they reentered the building to return to work.

Looking forward to the promise of trust and friendship, Neal enjoyed the prospect of continuing their old games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing/commenting, leaving kudos, and following :D
> 
> There has been a lot of favorable responses to the last chapter and I have enjoyed seeing what you all think :) It also makes me want to put a reminder of where the credit is also due. This was a joint project with Quinis fundamental to the foundation of the plot concept and many inspirations for the scenes of the story, so for those of you enjoying this, don't forget to check her version out in "Peter Versus the Secrets in the Fake Bag."


	4. Finding Answers

*******

Work at the office developed something of a new routine.  Mozzie continued to duck through at random in an effort to spot the spy, the team continued to deny any clues that Neal could be the answer, and Peter worked on developing a stronger friendship with Neal for the man he truly was.  That also meant various side efforts to try and balance out the negative assumptions that Neal was too criminal to be a spy with his value as the friend he really was.

Watching from his office above, Peter thought the office might be settling down.  The continued mystery wasn’t causing a flurried excitement, more of a slow frustration, so work was picking up again.

He almost wanted to close his eyes and rub his face as he heard a commotion in the hallway coming from the elevator towards their office… what could be coming now?

Keeping his vantage point, Peter observed an eclectic group enter through the glass doors. 

The leader had curly brown hair that seemed unruly, almost like you could spot animal shapes in its masses.  He was tall, casually dressed, and his eyes roved the space in excited anticipation.  This wasn’t someone eager to see the FBI offices, he was looking for someone.

Beside him, a blonde bombshell held his hand wearing a trendy outfit that blended style with comfort.  She sported a baby bump and looked almost as eager.

Their friends looked less excited.

A big guy stood behind silently with a build that scream dangerous military, while the little guy by his side screamed annoying geek.

Following his gut instinct, Peter was sure these were friends of Bryce’s, maybe even the one he said would be happy to have him gone?

Hoping, he walked down the stairs to greet them.  “Agent Peter Burke, can I help you with anything?”

“Charles Carmichael” the leader returned his handshake as he introduced his team.  “This is my wife Sarah, and our friends Morgan and Casey.” He pointed to the little nerd and big guy.  “We are here because the chatter in Washington indicates that my friend is alive again.  Your CI has some connection to him, and we want to see him.”

“And your friend is?”  Peter knew that answer, but he was testing them.

“Bryce, Bryce Larkin.”  Chuck specified.  “He probably thinks I’m glad to have him out of my life, but we are going to have a long talk if that is the case.”

Grinning broadly to their surprise, Peter clapped his hands.  “Good, I’ve been trying to tell him you would probably forgive him given enough time and understanding.  I would.”

Showing a mix of emotions, Chuck was glad to know Bryce wasn’t alone, but also worried about how his visit might be received.  “He isn’t mad at me, is he?”

“What makes you ask that?”  Peter frowned.  Neal was on a coffee run, so it was a good time to get to know these friends of his himself.  Pausing Chuck, Peter noticed that the team was stopping in their work to stare and eavesdrop.  “How about you answer that up in the conference room?  It isn’t in use and the team needs to keep doing their work.  We’ve had enough interruptions lately.”

Agreeing, Chuck and the team followed him up. 

Once the door was closed, Chuck answered.  “He hasn’t contacted me, not even to tell me he is alive.  Why would he do that if he isn’t mad at me?”

Feeling sorry for the guy, Peter soothed some of his frustrations.  “From what I gather, someone wouldn’t let him contact you or even acknowledge your existence.  His personal reason seems to stem from a belief that you are better off without him.”

Slouching down in hurt, Chuck was concerned with what that could entail.  “I could see the bosses not allowing him to tell me, but thinking I wouldn’t want him around?  Sure, I spent years saying he was the worst person in the world and that I hated him, but we were working past that.  The truth was finally coming out and the roots for our friendship were still there.”

“It isn’t my place to talk, but what I’ve learned over the years and with the recent reveal is that he is used to rejection.  His parents did a number on him as a kid, so his perception builds off of that.”  Peter gave him a clue, but wasn’t divulging Neal’s personal details.  The kid had grown up in wit-sec before going into the CIA, there were reasons he didn’t discuss his life, even with his closest friends.

“Mine did too, but he helped me work through that, and even made sure my family got back together.”  Chuck didn’t understand.

“Your family got back together, his never will.”  Peter clarified a little more.  Neal’s issues were permanent.  He could only work past them as they would never be resolved.

“Oh, so he can never repair the damage, which makes it worse.”  Chuck looked worried.

“He is alright, but he could use that pounding he gave you back a little bit.  I’ve been working on him, but he needs to hear it from you.”  Peter began to conspire.  Having this alone time meant he could warn the agent.

Showing a determined expression, Chuck’s eyes blazed a little bit.  “I can do that.  He has done so much for me; it’s about time I returned the favor.”

“Good, maybe between us he’ll get the point.”  Peter smiled conspiratorially.  He had an ally.

Coming up with a plan, the two worked together with some input from the others. Sarah seemed genuinely interested in helping, but unsure of how, while the other two didn’t appear to like Neal overly much.

When they had finished their conversation, Peter led them out for a tour around the office.  Neal was expected back any time, so maybe they could surprise him when he got back?  Hoping to catch the man off guard, Peter told the team he was taking their visitors on a tour down playing their importance to Neal.  No one believed he was the spy, so that was beneficial for a change.

The offices didn’t take too long to show them, they were a few conference rooms, some back storage areas, where the bathrooms and lockers were, and the main space they had already seen.

Returning to the main room, Peter was glad to see that Neal had just finished handing out coffees, his hands were free, and he was aware of visitors without knowing their identities.

Turning around, Neal jumped at the sight that greeted him.  “Chuck!” he exclaimed in surprise before greeting the others.

Pulling him into a hug before he could retreat, Chuck patted his back in enthusiasm.  “It’s good to see you!”

Still spluttering in surprise, Neal didn’t know how to react, so he hugged him back awkwardly.  “You aren’t a hugger, what is all this about?”

“Can’t a guy be glad to see one of his best friends alive?  Considering that the last time I saw, you were being drug away in a massive pool of your own blood!”  Chuck had some anger to his words. 

Sensing that he was in trouble, Neal saw Peter’s expression and knew that Chuck had been warned.  “You’ve been talking to Peter haven’t you…”

“Yes, and we will be having a long talk about that later.”  Chuck promised while Sarah and the others stood behind as a guarantee that it was going to happen.

Redirecting the conversation, Neal decided congratulations were in order, so he opted for that direction.  “I see the world will be in trouble, the Wildcard and Carmichael mixed?  That little one is going to keep you on your toes.”

Blushing, Sarah grabbed Chuck’s hand again.  “We’re five months along.”  After a glance at Chuck she added.  “Bryce is going to be his middle name.  Stephen might be his first name, or we might go long and give him four, we haven’t decided yet.”

Floored, Neal leaned back against Jones’ desk.  The agent was keenly observing their conversation, but hadn’t picked up that Neal was the spy yet.  “After me?  Why?”

“You’re the reason we met, and we both have a history with you.”  Sarah answered.  Chuck had been sharing his joy to have him back, so it was Sarah’s turn to show appreciation for his friendship.

“What I want to know is why he is going by Neal, if his real name is Bryce.”  Morgan grumbled from behind.

“I’m both.”  Neal didn’t exactly clarify.

“Are you undercover?”  Chuck asked in Klingon.  He didn’t want to blow it if he was.

“Not exactly.  My cover is technically blown, but no one believes it.  Besides, Neal and Bryce are both my names, just one is real and the other legal.”  Neal answered in English with a shrug.  He had acknowledged the truth in various ways, but not outright, and no one even believed the idea.

“Really?  So you have acknowledged that you’re an agent and no one believes you?”  Chuck was surprised.

Huffing from his seat, Jones stopped paying as much attention.  “Getting some old friends to help you isn’t going to convince us, Neal.”

Putting his hand out for show, Neal sighed.  “Case in point.  I’m too good at playing the bad guy for anyone to believe I’m the good guy.  Maybe that’s because there really is some bad guy to my role?”  He shrugged.

Frowning, Peter and Chuck didn’t like that at all.

“Neal, what have I been telling you?”  Peter had his hands on his hips with a parental expression.

Snorting, Chuck wasn’t impressed.  “Yeah, because playing a traitor and con to protect others is so bad.”

Focusing on Chuck, Neal wasn’t sure how to react to Peter.  “I have stolen, and done things that would land me in prison if it wasn’t government authorized.  That makes me no better than a common criminal in that respect.”

“Haven’t we all?”  Peter didn’t like the way he talked about their work. Every agent pretended to get the job done, but some jobs carried the pretend further than others.  “You’ve watched me steal stuff when I played you.  That isn’t evening mentioning other cases where we basically pulled cons, only they were stings because they were officially authorized.  The difference is that we don’t do it to commit crimes, but rather to stop them.  Neal, you aren’t any worse than the rest of us, you just got deeper in for a longer period of time making you feel the effects more.”

Behind them, Jones had stopped writing, he couldn’t help but listen in, and the conversation wasn’t sounding like a performance.  Maybe, everyone was wrong about Neal?

Watching as the group moved away from his desk, Jones couldn’t help but wonder.

*******

Sticking around, Chuck and the team could be seen hanging out with Peter and Neal often.

Observing the office, Casey noticed that the agents still looked for the ever elusive spy in their midst.  Even having witnessed Neal greet the visiting agents and publically acknowledging his identity hadn’t changed anyone’s minds.  “Morons.” he huffed.  They were typical FBI, too stupid to see what was right in front of them.

“You fell for Sandwall, so don’t be too harsh on them.”  Neal admonished him.

Glaring, Casey didn’t like being reminded of his failures.  He had failed to kill Bryce on multiple occasions, and then he had failed to save him.  There were also things like missing his operations for Sandwall and Caffrey, but then again, being a spy was all about need to know and clearance levels so there were reasons he hadn’t caught onto his work.

Growling, he knew the younger agent had a point, but he wasn’t willing to put himself on the same level as the FBI.  He was NSA after all, with a higher clearance level to boot.

Being approached by an attractive agent, he gruffly acknowledged her.

“Here are some files Hughes directed me to give you.”  She passed him the pile.  The team had learned not to try and question the big guy, he hardly spoke to anyone in grunts, yet alone actual words.

Grunting, Casey wasn’t interested in conversation.

Almost walking away, Diana turned to Neal.  “How do you know these people?”

“I’ve worked with them off and on for years.”  Neal answered.

“Fine, don’t answer.”  Diana was tired of playing what she thought was a game.

“See, morons.”  Casey grunted behind her back before walking away. 

Since the taskforce team was present, the government decided to have them help clear up the local leaks and research the situation.  Being trusted representatives for the CIA and NSA, the FBI was reluctantly forced to allow them to help research the case.

With their involvement removed all together, most of the FBI team was working cold cases or other files.  The closest they got to the visiting agents was to perform as errand runners, a role that Neal was most commonly used for when he wasn’t otherwise occupied.

Slowly, the taskforce got a foundation, and then the case wrapped up quickly.

Making an arrest, the NSA and FBI provided the body of the team while the CIA took control of the data as it was mostly theirs.

When the case was finished and the team was back at the office, Neal stood with Peter and Chuck as they returned the evidence to the woman when she came to claim her possessions.

Gleeful to know that she would be purchasing real products from her favorite store, she was dismayed to learn that it also meant she would be paying real prices.

Seeing that Neal wasn’t flirting with her and she had her things in hand, there wasn’t any reason for her to linger.  Leaving as soon as the official requirements to sign her things back over was complete, she took off and wasn’t likely to return.

Standing with his arms crossed, Neal was staring at the FBI logo on the doors as the woman left.  “Now that the case is closed and the information is secure, we can expect to hear the final decision coming down from Washington.”

“Whatever happens, you had better keep in touch, or you know Chuck will help me hunt you down.”  Peter warned.

“I think you would look good in a nerd herd uniform, but the rat pack is classier.  Either way, one of us will ground you somewhere.”  Chuck affirmed.

The two agents had worked together to pound their friendship and value of him into his thick skull.  Unable to help but give in, Neal was relieved to learn they both cared, that his friendship was returned just as strongly as it was given.  “I’ll hold you to that.”  He smiled. 

Clapping him on the shoulder, Peter moved to one side while Chuck stood on the other.  Observing the mundane activity below, they wondered what was coming.

*******

The office had a very different atmosphere the next week.

Neal walked in as an agent, he was Bryce Larkin for the first time in years, only it was an FBI badge on his belt.  There was also a gun, and a g-man suit.  Something he knew was going to cause teasing when the FBI team arrived later in the morning.

Rolling his hands with the cheers and whistles that Peter, Hughes, and the Bartowski team displayed, “Yes, despite my cracks about brooks and brothers suits, I have my own collection of government sanctioned attire… but mine is still better than Peter’s.”  He winked at his partner.

“Don’t go there Bryce.  You aren’t going to live this down as it is.”  Peter advised.

Laughing, Neal wasn’t surprised.  “Don’t I know it!  You should have seen the looks I got coming in with a badge and side arm.”

“I imagine, and if I couldn’t, I’m sure I’ll see when we leave later.”  Peter laughed too.  He was loving life.  His best friend was fully his partner, and he had help from Neal’s other friend to drill his worth into his head.

Heading up to his office to await the rest of the FBI team, Peter brought up a more serious matter pertaining to their work.  “Do you know that another CIA agent was caught trying to infiltrate the FBI?”  He wanted Neal’s perspective.  Even though he was now Bryce professionally, he would always be Neal, his real name and self, to him.

“So the adjustments the FBI made worked this time.”  Neal commented.

“They won’t give up, will they?”  Peter theorized.  It wasn’t surprising, the FBI had a lot of useful information, and the CIA liked information.

“No, not as long as there is animosity between the agencies.  By the way, I don’t recommend combining databases, as that just becomes a bigger target for those willing to risk it.”  Neal warned with a shrug.

Generally agreeing, Peter didn’t want to know what he was alluding to, and it was probably out of his need to know even if he did ask.

Changing the subject, he asked how Mozzie as handling the reveal.  The little man had found out when Neal brought his shiny new FBI badge into the apartment.

“He wasn’t happy with me at first, but now he seems excited that I’m a multiagency suit/spook.  It’s his new life work to get me to confirm conspiracy theories, says I must for the good of mankind.  My job isn’t going to be easy, but I think I can balance it.  How is Elizabeth taking the news?”  Neal threw the question back at his friend.

“Loving it as much as I am!  We know who you are and get to keep you in our lives, so we both expect you to be a regular visitor at our place.  She feels it’s safer having you able to watch my back as a trained agent, and she knows I’m thrilled to have you stick around.”  Peter didn’t have to say it, his enthusiasm said he got is best friend for a partner, he couldn’t ask for anything better.

Talking through various changes in their professional circumstances, the two worked to pass the time until the rest of the team arrived.  Keeping hidden in the office prevent anyone from seeing Neal’s badge and gun before the appointed time.

*******

Standing on the landing above the office, Hughes was making the public announcement.  He held the official decisions that Washington had made.

With team collecting below, he could hear the rumors that the spy was finally going to be revealed and the whispered theories of what they expected to learn.  Most of them weren’t even close.

“Who do you think the spy is?”  Diana was asking Jones.

“I know that no one believes Neal, but… some of his conversations have me wondering.”  Jones was looking at the man as he spoke of him.  Neal was standing seriously with Peter and Chuck in a relaxed attitude but turned away from the FBI personnel below.

“There have been times, but… I mean, he’s Neal.  He is brilliant at making us believe what he wants to.”  Diana defended.  It had crossed her mind, but she wasn’t certain either way anymore.

“Exactly, he could make us believe he is a con, and he could make us believe he is an agent.  So, which one is he?  The skills he exhibits are covered by both, his past is mysterious, he works in an office full of agents rather well for a criminal, and he knows the visiting agents.  It isn’t inconceivable that he could be a spy pretending to be a con, but I don’t know why.”  Jones showed he had been listening and learning from the conversation he was witness to.

Seeing his point, Diana wondered a little more seriously.  “He has been more involved in the case than anyone else, and he is standing up there with them like he is privy to the coming announcement.”  She started to look a little more annoyed.  “If he really is the agent…”

“I see that everyone has assembled, so let’s get started.”  Hughes called for everyone’s attention.  “Washington has made their decisions.  First, today is Caffrey’s last day working with us.” 

That caused an uproar, everyone knew the spy was being discussed, but they didn’t expect Neal to be drug into the situation.  He was well liked and no one wanted to see him go.

“Second, today we are getting a new agent on the team to replace him.”  Hughes tried to continue.

Questions and wondering minds caused the next disruption.

Trying to finish making his point, Hugh called for them to pay attention.  When the murmurings had died down, he finished.  “Care to step forward Agent Larkin?”

Neal stepped forward to the surprise of many.  Shrugging at them, he explained.  “I told you I was the spy, now I’ve been officially transferred to the FBI.”

Having the office’s complete attention, Hughes knew they were too curious for answers not to listen.  “Neal’s cover was blown by the data strip in the Prada bag, so I verified his identity and reported the situation to Washington.  The FBI and CIA… worked through their disagreement on the subject, and a decision was reached.  There are two benefits to this.  Not only do we get to poach one of the CIA’s finest agents, but we get to take over the high profile case he is working.  Tomorrow the team will be briefed on the case so that we can officially begin working on it.  Today we are closing our cold cases and other files.  Tonight, go home and adjust to the news, because we have a lot of work ahead of us.”  He dismissed the team. 

Many agents hurried off to spread the gossip now that the answer had been revealed.  They were too eager to brag about their knowledge with other agents.

Watching them go, the group on the landing knew it would spread quickly.  They couldn’t prevent it, so they didn’t stop it.  Instead, they chose to play it off as a simple fact in the hopes it wouldn’t be dwelt on for long.

Jones and Diana chose to meet Neal and the others at the bottom of the steps.

“I’m not sure what to think of you, but I think you owe us some serious explaining.”  Diana mock glared at him. 

“That will be in the briefing tomorrow.  It will be easier than telling everyone individually.”  Neal refused to comment.

“Hey, sorry man.  We should have trusted you more, but really, you are brilliant at playing your roles.  Also, you have to admit that you would play such a game with us if you really were a con… I would.”  Jones admitted with a grin.

Laughing, Neal appreciated his honesty.  “It was fun to mess with you.”  He agreed.

“To think, all of this came from me knowing how to tell a fake Prada from a real.”  Peter laughed.  It had been a long and complicated path, but he liked the results.  The truth was out, Neal had all of his friends in his life with closer relationships, and the team would adjust to his new role.  Teasing was inevitable, but it would eventually die down, to emerge again at opportune moments, exactly as it should be.

Mimicking Peter, Neal posed with his hands on his hips.  “‘We deal with a lot of knockoffs.  Ask me what I know about a Prada bag sometime.’”  His attitude telegraphed _I know things, don’t make fun of me, they come in useful with my work_ in a playful attitude of defense with his friends. 

“Alright wise guy.  The case won me the bets on your history, brought Chuck back into your life, we’re officially partners as fellow agents instead of cop and con, and you still haven’t technically asked me.”  Peter grinned as he walked off.

Following behind, the whole group watched Neal ask.  “So then, what do you know about fake Prada bags?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting/reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D  
> My next posting project will be the last four one shots from the "Paternal Discoveries" collection with new cover art that I actually like (unlike the current cover that was slapped together for lack of inspiration).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading :D
> 
> This is my version of the Prada story in companion to Quinis' "Peter Verses the Secrets in the Fake Bag." You'll recognize some similar bone structures to the stories, because we both wrote the general plot, but the stories progress differently as we each took them in our own directions. My story has four chapters that I will be posting over the coming weekends. The mystery with Neal took over in mine too, but Peter still gets to show off his Prada knowledge ;)
> 
> This week, we are having our Christmas dinner, so I decided to post early in tandem with the day Quinis posted.


End file.
